Strange Behavior
by roswellianprincess16
Summary: What if Max and Liz met under different circumstances? Would they still fall in love in the magical way we know? Would they still be inexplicably attracted to each other? How would everyone else react? AU fic.
1. A Day in The Life

Strange Behavior Rating: PG-13 Couples: Mainly M/L, eventually some M/M, and A/I. All CC couples. Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Say the pod squad never met our favorite gang of superpeople. Max, Michael and Isabel are still aliens. Liz, Maria, and Alex are still best friends. But their lives all took different turns from what you'd expect. And suddenly, there's a chance meeting that brings them all together. Author's Note: Just something I had to get out. It's a strange concept, and if you think of the jumps or narrative as camera shots... you can kinda picture this being like an episode or a movie! :-) I love feedback, and it's been a while since I've done a good solid M/L fic. So... let me know what you all think!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Well... it doesn't look promising."  
  
"Did you check his medical history?"  
  
"Of course. Seems he had meconium aspiration as an infant and was hospitalized twice in the past three years for pneumonia."  
  
"Poor baby. So it looks like CF."  
  
"Definitely. The sweat chloride test proved it this afternoon."  
  
"Wow. Great job. I won't keep you much longer. I'll just do some research in here later if that's ok."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh... and Dr. Parker?" The small brunette truned from the door to face the young woman with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you. You're a fabulous teacher."  
  
"Jennifer, you didn't need much of my help." She smiled and began her walk back to her patient's room. Poor Benjamin. It always hurt her to be the bearer of bad news. Especially to the mother of a small child. But it was always her job to bring hope as well.  
  
"Mrs. Aulis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi. My name is Elizabeth Parker, I'm the head pediatric nurse here. It has come to my attention that your son shows signs of having Cystic Fibrosis. Now, I don't feel it is any reason for alarm. At this point, most of his symptoms are dormant and I feel with proper medication he can live a perfectly normal life."  
  
"And his coughing?"  
  
"We'll put him on Ventolin to help open up his breathing passages. That should make it better. Mrs. Aulis, as of now, there is no reason to lose hope." She smiled, but even that was not enough to appease the woman. The look in her eyes was almost painful. Elizabeth had no children, but she loved her patients very much. After several parting words, she left the mother and her child. Even her loud sigh was not enough to rid her of her melancholy state.  
  
"No! No, I will not have it! It sounds like crap! You get her to sing like a frickin' angel or she will be dropped from the label. Simple as that. WHAT!? I never said I wanted her to sound like me!!! Don't start with me Pete! DON'T! I am in a FOUL mood and you are going to get your... shibank kicked. Yes! I AM in front of children and I know when to be RESPECTFUL. GOODBYE!"  
  
If there was anything that could make Elizabeth feel better, it was the small, sassy woman with bright blonde hair and killer shoes making her way down the corridor.  
  
"Lizzy! Hey babe!" They hugged with the familiarity of long time friendship. "You look exhausted! Long day?"  
  
"Extremely. How about you?"  
  
"Our new prospect for the label sucks. She's really giving me a headache. She has a diva complex and she can barely belt a tune. I swear, just because she goes out with Pete doesn't mean she's getting in. If her demo sucks, out she goes."  
  
"That's right... don't let them step all over you." She laughed. Every day was a psychodrama.  
  
"Lizzy honey, maybe you should get home and rest."  
  
"Maria, I don't need to rest. I need to get to work and finish my overtime."  
  
"Overtime! Again! You're going to kill yourself!"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I just need a quick power nap. Look, I need the money if I plan to get that house. Ok? And I know you and Alex are working hard to pay for the down payment, but I also need to chip in. Let me do this last week of overtime and by then I should have saved up enough. Then I'll sleep all I want. Promise." Maria shook her head in disapproval. Elizabeth barely took enough interest in her health, and working herself so hard was sure to get her sick.  
  
"Alex and I agreed to make the down payment already Liz! All you need to do is pay our mortage payment. Don't kill yourself for this. I won't allow it!"  
  
"Yes mom." Elizabeth looked down at Maria's ringing cell phone. That thing never stopped ringing. She lifted her finger to Elizabeth so she could be excused for a second. Then her smile clued that something was up.  
  
"Ok, we're here." Seconds later, the elevator door opened and a tall man with an Armani suit, hair slicked back, and small eyeglasses walked in with a bag of chinese food in his hand and a cell phone in the other.  
  
"Alex!" Elizabeth practically knocked him down as she ran to hug her friend. "When did you get back from Mexico!"  
  
"I got back early this morning. I get a week off, since I worked my buns off for the company. Maria called me and told me we had to all meet for lunch. So I thought chinese food would be a good idea."  
  
"Oh God, I missed you." He hugged her tightly and Maria broke them up.  
  
"Ok, I'm feeling totally unloved here." The three laughed and began to look through the bag.  
  
"Let's go into the lounge." The smell of orange chicken made Elizabeth smile. Chinese food could always make her day. They sat back on the stiff couches and talked about Alex's trip to Mexico, his sunburn, Maria's label troubles, her new album, Elizabeth's day, and her overtime.  
  
"I don't think you should work the E.R. Liz. I mean, you're a pediatric nurse. The idea of you dealing with people whose guts are falling out because of a gang shoot out just doesn't appeal to me as something you'd do."  
  
"Alex, I'm a doctor. My job is to heal people. Whether or not those people are children should not matter when it comes to life and death. It isn't the most appealing job, but I love to do it. Besides, they need all the help they can get down there. Especially tonight. Fridays are always a mess."  
  
"Well, you better watch out. I was watching E.R. last week and this psycho came in and was like threatening to shoot everyone...."  
  
"Maria! That's TV. That never really happens."  
  
"Yea, well either way." The faint beeping increased as Elizabeth looked down at her pager.  
  
"That's me guys. Feel free to stay until you finish. I have to go back to work. Alex, it's great to see you again! Thanks for the food. Maria, I'll call you tonight, before I start my late shift. Let me know how things go with that girl. Let me get my spring roll." They laughed and said goodbye one last time as Elizabeth made her way to her next patient. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's about 5'7". Eye color: green. Hair color: brown. He's well built and from what I hear a fabulous actor. He was last seen in Sacramento, CA. As of now, I have no clue where he is but I can only imagine where he's headed. New York City is the best spot to blend in. So, that's where we're headed. With all of his connections, I can imagine he's halfway across the U.S. at this point. I will keep you informed about any other sitings. He killed eight women already people. All fitting the same descriptions. Good women, teachers, mothers, friendly neighbors, all small women, with petite figures, brown hair and brown eyes. We have to stop him from striking again. And in a place as populated as NYC, I can imagine he'll have himself a party."  
  
The room sat in silence as they stared at the board with all of the women's faces and the pinned map. This guy was sick. And if he were to make his way to NYC, it could be disastrous.  
  
"How many are you sending to NYC?" The heavy set man in front of the room turned around to face the intense hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm sending a party of four. Each of the people I send will have a particular assignment and keep the NYPD alerted of this guy's description. I'm sure he's gonna change his look around a bit, cause he's a real sick mother. Either way, here are who I'm sending. Alpert, Joanne. Rodriguez, Miguel. Davis, Georgie. And... Evans, Maxwell." He looked back at Max and nodded. He was his best man. A quiet, young man who mainly kept to himself. He had a good soul, strangely good, which always made him question why Max would even want to get into Bureau work. But his eyes told stories... countless stories and secrets that were obvious he kept. It was this strange driving force that made him such a great cop. He dismissed the group and began to clean up the paperwork.  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Stay a second, I'd like to speak with you."  
  
"Sure, no problem." They waited until the room was emptied and they both took a seat.  
  
"Look, this is a big case. And I want to get this son of a b----. He's frickin' sick and I won't feel that my wife and kids are safe until this jerk is put behind bars. Got me?"  
  
"Absolutely. I don't even want to think about how many people he can target down there. Those poor women."  
  
"Don't get soft Max."  
  
"It's hard not to feel bad. But don't worry Mr. Jackson, we'll get him."  
  
"I know. Go get packing." He watched Max leave the room and sighed. If there was anyone who could crack this case, it was him. He had this weird sixth sense about these things. He usually just knew. And now, he'd have to trust that.  
  
Max walked down the hallway to his office and shut the door behind him. He sighed loudly and sat to make the call.  
  
"Galactic Fashions, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Suzanne, is Isabel there?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Evans, yes she is. Hold on one second." He heard the click of the phone and waited for a second as another click determined his sister was on the phone.  
  
"No! I hate that color! No. Get me royal purple. None of this blue purple stuff, ROYAL purple. Hello?"  
  
"Hey Iz."  
  
"Hey Max... what's going on?"  
  
"I'm headed to NY this week."  
  
"Max... you aren't following this serial killer are you?"  
  
"Iz... you know I can't talk about it!"  
  
"Max DON'T! Ok? I have a REALLY bad feeling about him." He stared at his sister's picture on his desk, her long blonde hair and beautiful smile so different from his dark features.  
  
"It's my job Isabel."  
  
"WHY!? Why would you CHOOSE to be FBI? Explain that to me."  
  
"For the billionth time? To make sure that we're SAFE. If I'm one of them I can assure that we won't get caught. You HAVE to trust me on this. I'm doing it for us."  
  
"If something happens to you...."  
  
"I'm the last person you need to worry about. I'll see you when I get there. Leave an opening for your little brother so we can have lunch."  
  
"You're so hard headed."  
  
"That's why you love me. I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Me too." He hung up the phone and smiled. He hadn't seen his sister in almost three months. His job could be so demanding and with her new clothing line they only got to talking once a day. Not that it wasn't enough. Isabel could be a real headache. He laughed thinking about his sister and then picked up the phone again.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Sup Maxwell."  
  
"I'm headed to town tonight. You gonna be open."  
  
"We're open every night. It's a bar. Round what time you think you gonna be here?"  
  
"I don't know... 11- midnight. I'm not sure."  
  
"No problem, I'll keep a beer cooling for you."  
  
"Thanks man." Max grabbed his briefcase and badge and turned at the knock of the door.  
  
"Your flight leaves at 8pm." Max took the airplane ticket and smiled.  
  
"I'll call you from NYC." He grabbed his things and headed out to the garage. He'd have to rent a car. That's fine, he wouldn't trust those crazy NY people with his baby. He parked in the driveway of the twelve story apartment building and locked his silver Jag. He ran upstairs and packed up all his things. He'd have just enough time to make something quick to eat. His flight would leave in about an hour. 


	2. Strange Introductions

Chapter 2:  
  
"Just make sure she gets enough fluids and keep checking her temperature every couple of hours. If the situation gets worse give us a call. Ask for Dr. Parker. Ok?"  
  
"Thank you!" Elizabeth saw the father and his small child out of the room and waved them goodbye. She'd only been working the E.R. for about an hour, and already she was feeling the rush. The place never stopped moving! It was as busy and eventful as the streets just outside the doors. New York was always considered the city that never sleeps. They must've spent a night at the hospital.  
  
"Elizabeth! Just got a call... ambulance heading in with a multiple stab victim."  
  
"Jesus Christ. How old?"  
  
"Twelve." She breathed in deeply to prevent the tears. She was always too touchy about these things. It was one thing her teachers had always gotten on her case about in medical school. Especially in a place like NYC... things like this should be normal to her!  
  
"Ok, I'll set up the room." She ran into the examining room and made sure to set up the table, equipment, and put on her gloves. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Hey Maxwell! What's up?" Max sat on the stool and watched his childhood friend with wonder. His long hair made him look like something out of a rock video and his plaid shirt opened to reveal his wife beater was too stereotypically bar-like.  
  
"Nothing much... just got settled in and was desperate for a familiar face."  
  
"Where you staying?"  
  
"The Plaza." He took the bottle handed to him and ran his finger over the lid once, a habit he never seemed to be able to break.  
  
"Sh*t man. You are just no joke."  
  
"Yea, well, I'm not the one paying for it. I'm on duty."  
  
"Doing?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause then I'd have to kill you." They stopped and then laughed at the way their lives turned out.  
  
"Called Isabel yet?"  
  
"Of course... before I even got here. Then again when I got to the Plaza. She's freaking out about me being here. She caught on to my mission without me saying a word."  
  
"She was always much better at reading you then I was." Max watched Michael work, his hands quickly mixing, pouring, sliding, throwing.  
  
"STOP IT! Don't touch me! GET OFF!!!!" Max turned his head quickly to see the source of the screaming. It was muffled and hard to hear over the music and laughing but when he turned to face Michael, he could tell he heard it too.  
  
"Don't even try to play hero Maxwell. This is MY bar. I'll handle it." Michael stepped out from behind the bar and went over to the corner. Max watched from the stool as he saw the events unfold. Just as it seemed Michael had everything under control, the drunken fool picked up his empty bottle and went to strike him.  
  
"MICHAEL!" He turned just in time to put his hand up against the glass as it shattered and broke into pieces. Oh man... not tonight. Max got up and went to check out Michael's hand.  
  
"Get out! Don't come back either or I swear I will personally kick your fat a**." Good old Michael, always dependable to intimidate his crowd.  
  
"Let me see." He let out his hand and Max gasped at the blood pouring out. He was a cop, not a doctor. Blood still made him pretty queazy. He placed his hand on Michael's, but Michael snatched it out fast.  
  
"Not here, not now. Let's not expose ourselves unless we have to, huh?"  
  
"Well, I guess it means we gotta go to the hospital."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth made her way over to the soda machine. She needed energy and fast. It was already a couple of minutes past midnight and she was still waiting for that second wind. She grabbed the Sprite from the machine and made her way to the lounge for a five minute break.  
  
"Elizabeth... Sprite contains no caffeine." She looked down at the soda in her hand and back at the male doctor sitting on the couch.  
  
"Are you serious Carl?"  
  
"Yea... sorry." She gave him her most intimidating look trying to stop his laughter.  
  
"You know what? I don't care." Carl reached his hand around Elizabeth's shoulders and laughed again.  
  
"Hard night?"  
  
"Just tired, I guess. I've had trouble sleeping... when I actually get to bed."  
  
"Hm? Wanna share?"  
  
"Not really. But I'll be fine. I just needed a break."  
  
"Ok. Well, you know if you need anything... I'm right here. You can call me, you can come over whenever you need company."  
  
"Carl... you know that I am not ready to get involved. It didn't work the first time, I doubt it would work now."  
  
"The first time was like three years ago. You have to give love a chance." Elizabeth glared down at her drink. She had to leave the room. This wasn't something she felt like discussing.  
  
"Elizabeth! I need a hand!"  
  
"Coming! Carl, I have to go."  
  
"We'll talk later."  
  
"Sure." She got herself up and got out as fast as possible. She found herself face to face with Jennifer, her young intern and friend.  
  
"I've never stiched anyone up. Can you just help me out?"  
  
"Of course." The sigh of relief was too obvious in her voice and Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. They walked into the room and after a couple of minutes Elizabeth stepped out feeling slightly rejuvenated. Jennifer always had that effect on her. Like everything she did was as amazing as the very first time. She had almost forgotten why she became a doctor, until she met Jennifer. Besides Maria, Jen was probably her closest female friend.  
  
"All set?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. And Jen... call me Liz. All of my friends do." She made her way out of the room and came face to face with a pair of dark green eyes.  
  
"Oh thank God! You're a doctor right? I need your help." Elizabeth stared at the man with the bleach blonde hair. He was very handsome and quite unlike anyone she'd seen around the hospital before.  
  
"Some friends and I were joking around and I seem to have gotten roughed up."  
  
"I see that. You might need two or three stitches on your eyebrow... nothing too serious. I'll call in Jennifer, she can help you."  
  
"NO! No... please. I'm terrified of hospitals. I really... it took a lot for me to come here. Do you think you'd be able to help me? You just... you remind me of my sister. I'd feel much less nervous if you helped me." She stared into his pleading eyes and found herself not being able to deny his request.  
  
"Ok, fine. Let me find an empty room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max pulled up to the parking lot of the hospital with a screech.  
  
"I can't believe you rented a Jeep."  
  
"What?! I've always wanted a Jeep. Besides, it makes me feel young again."  
  
"Just shut up and lock up." Michael held his hand tightly, trying to stop the blood that was seeping through the white table rag.  
  
"Ok, if they decide to do any tests for any reason, I have to be there."  
  
"I know, I know. But I doubt they will. It's the E.R. All they're gonna want to do is stitch me up and kick me out. So don't stress your gelled head about it."  
  
"Leave my gel alone... my hair looks good." Max patted his spiked hair and smiled. They made their way into the emergency room and Max looked around at the crowd of people sitting, being carried away, crying, screaming, arguing, and doing every other sort of imaginable thing.  
  
"Damn, to find a doctor in this mess is gonna be impossible." Michael went to the front desk to ask for assistance and Max took a good look around. The mother with her crying baby looked about ready to break out in tears herself. The coughing from the corner of the room sounded like a bad case of emphysema coming from what couldn't have been anyone older than 8 years old. His eyes reached the hallway headed to the exam rooms when he spotted her. Her long brown hair pulled back loosely, a few strands hanging loose on her face. Her big doe eyes the color of chocolate looked exhausted and ready to just give in. She smiled at the man standing before her, a man significantly taller with bright blonde hair.  
  
"Stop it Maxwell... you're surveying the area." Michael sat down next to Max in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.  
  
"Can't help it. It's what I do. Years of practive I guess."  
  
"Obviously." They both looked over to the direction Max's eyes had wandered. The man looked back for an instant and Max felt his heart drop into his stomach.  
  
"Oh sh*t...."  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He looked at the guy Max now had his eyes glued on.  
  
"Are you still bleeding?"  
  
"Yea, a bit. Why?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"COME ON!" Max got up and headed towards the hallway as Michael followed nonchalantly.  
  
"We need a doctor!" Michael removed his bloody rag and waved it in the air. The woman's big brown eyes turned quickly to the men approaching her.  
  
"Please. He was in a brawl and he got hit with a bottle. He may still have glass in there." Max stared into her eyes and was blown away by her beauty. He had underestimated those eyes from far away.  
  
"Actually she was just going to stitch me up."  
  
"I've been bleeding for almost ten minutes, non-stop. I've always been a bad bleeder. All I need is to get cleaned and stitched." Michael looked over at the California guy with his famous intimidating look.  
  
"Ok, ok. Umm... follow me gentlemen." They all walked in the hallway after her and Max looked down at the shaking hands of the man in front of him. He knew his face. He had been looking at random pictures of this man for almost two months. There was no mistaking who he was.  
  
"Andrew... you stay in here. I'll be back in like five minutes."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Michael... you come with me. Room 206 is open. I'll go get the equipment." She closed the door behind her as they left Andrew behind. Michael turned right but Max turned left as he followed the doctor. She stepped into the supply closet and he stepped in after her, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Excuse me sir... what are you doing? This is a restricted area."  
  
"Shh. My name is Max Evans. I work for the FBI. I don't think there's any easy way to say this... but, the man that you put into that room before us... that man is pretty notorious among our unit. His name is not Andrew. His name is actually Sylvester Adams. He's what you'd call a serial killer. He's killed eight women all fitting your description." He watched her eyes open in terror. The look of pure shock on her face was enough to make him want to hug her. What was with this woman? He had never even met her, but he felt instantly attracted to her.  
  
"Oh God... oh my God. Maria was right...."  
  
"I'm sorry to drop the news on you like that, but I've been looking for that guy for a while now. You're the only person who can help me."  
  
"Ok... what do I have to do." The complete innocence in her eyes touched his heart. It was like looking into her very soul. He could tell she was nervous from her ragged breathing and he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Without warning he felt a jolt. It was almost electrical and for an instant he found himself in an old attic with a beautiful child trying on hats and dresses and shoes that were too big for her.  
  
"Mr Evans!! What do I have to do??" Max shook his head to rid himself of the strange image.  
  
"Umm... distract him."  
  
"What?! Are you SERIOUS? You want me to go back into the room with a man who is probably plotting to kill me? I don't think that's such a great idea!"  
  
"Just until I call for back up."  
  
"The NYPD? It'll take them a MONTH to get here... and by then I'll be dead and buried!" He smiled as he watched the color rise in her cheeks. Anger was an interesting quality in this woman.  
  
"Listen Dr....?"  
  
"Parker. Elizabeth Parker."  
  
"Dr. Parker, I will be watching you every moment. If he does anything, I'll storm in there and try to restrain him."  
  
"And if you can't?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"Then why don't you do that now?"  
  
"Cause I need to make sure that the cops will come to get him soon after or I might be the one who ends up DEAD."  
  
"Well it's in YOUR job description, not mine." Max watched as she shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead in distress. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Let me go stitch up Michael. While I do that, you go and call the police. Please, please keep an eye on me."  
  
"Every second." He smiled, a smile he hoped was reassuring and perhaps alluring to the young doctor.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." They made their way out into the hallway and he nodded as she headed towards Michael's room. It was show time. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the NYPD. 


	3. Being A Hero

Chapter 3:  
  
Elizabeth walked into the room, mentally reminding herself she was not insane. This was in fact happening. There was a serial killer a couple of rooms over seeking a brunette doctor to butcher. But she could deal with it. No problem. She reminded herself that she wasn't Maria. That she knew how to remain level headed in such crazy situations. Of course, she had never been targeted for murder before.  
  
"I said, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes... I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine. You ever just had one of those days?" She tried to smile despite the situation and found herself miserably failing.  
  
"Everyday." She looked up into the man's eyes and saw a similar quality to the mysterious Mr. Evans.  
  
"Are you and Mr. Evans related?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Brothers?"  
  
"In a sense. More like cousins."  
  
"I see a similarity."  
  
"That's a first." His chuckle brought her eyes back down to his hand as she finished her stitching.  
  
"Well that should be it Mr... Michael."  
  
"It was a pleasure Dr...." He looked down at her lapel. "Parker."  
  
She stepped out of the room and took a deep breath. She could do this. It was just another patient who just happened to need her assistance in a different way. She walked down the hallway and caught Max Evans' eyes.  
  
"I swear he better know what he's doing." She muttered under her breath and looked around to make sure no one was listening. She wasn't crazy. But after this event, she just might admit herself to the psych ward on the third floor. She opened the door and purposely left it open.  
  
"Hello Andrew. I'm sorry that took so long. I had to get some extra stitching supplies elsewhere. Our closet stack was empty. Seems it's been a heck of a night for bruises and cuts."  
  
"It's no problem." His previous charm and allure were now lost to her. That's how he must have gotten all of his victims. She tried to control her shaking hands.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular. I moved around a lot as a child."  
  
"I was from a small town." She kicked herself in her head. She was babbling! She was babbling just like Maria babbled when she was nervous!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. Roswell, New Mexico. Home of the little green men." She closed the stitching on his forehead. He reached his hand up and wrapped it around hers.  
  
"You've got soft hands."  
  
"Thank you." She swallowed the lump that made its way to her throat. "I think you're all set Andrew."  
  
"Dr. Parker...." He kept a firm grip on her hand and she looked out of the open door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her savior. Of course, he wasn't there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you." She looked into his bright eyes and was fooled, even for an instant, into thinking that this man was no threat.  
  
"DON'T MOVE! Sylvester Adams, you are under arrest." She looked out into the hallway and saw Mr. Evans, two uniformed cops at his side, and several behind them. This did not look good.  
  
"Put them down or I'll kill her!" Elizabeth felt his strong grip tighten and he spun her around and placed the scalpel to her neck. Why did she fear this was going to happen?  
  
"You don't want to do that Sylvester."  
  
"PUT THE GUNS DOWN!"  
  
"Ok... ok. They're down." He looked over and demanded everyone put down their weapons.  
  
"Step away from the door."  
  
"How do you assume you're going to get by here? Huh? A little careless Adams. This place is full of people that will gladly tackle you to put you away." Elizabeth stared at Max Evans in shock. Pissing a person off was the last method she thought he'd resort to in order to save her life!  
  
"F**k you. She's mine. All mine." He pressed the scalpel to her throat and she began to feel a faint sting and throb of being cut. He was going to kill her. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears when she heard the gunshot and his body slid down to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you alright!?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really. Just... a bit cut." Max watched as several doctors worked on patching up Dr. Parker's small cut. The woman was brave, there was no denying that. And beautiful. He closed his eyes a bit, the bright lights of the cameras blinding him.  
  
"How did you know when to shoot?"  
  
"Do you think he would have killed her?"  
  
"How did you find him?"  
  
"What were you doing here?" Max rolled his eyes a bit and turned back to Dr. Parker, who was now wearing a small gauze pad taped to her neck. Their eyes met for an instant and he smiled. Surprisingly, she smiled back.  
  
"Detective Evans!"  
  
"No more questions for tonight." The press cameras shot to the right and headed for the small doctor.  
  
"Dr. Parker, what was it like?"  
  
"Were you afraid?"  
  
"Did you know who the man was?" Max laughed and headed towards her with several police officers.  
  
"This is a public health facility. I'm afraid you all will have to leave at this point and make an appointment to come back. Good night all." They escorted the last of the press out and he made sure that the cops kept them out. He looked over at Michael who had fallen asleep on the small plastic waiting chair. He walked over to the hot drinks machine and got two cups of hot chocolate. Slowly, he made his way over to Dr. Parker.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"Funny." She smiled and took the cup he offered.  
  
"You really did great in there."  
  
"You almost let me die."  
  
"I would never." She put her head down and laughed, a strand of her brown hair falling on her face. He couldn't deny that he liked her. But he couldn't decide why he felt hesitant. Besides the fact that he had never dated in his life. Women always scared him. Their ability to discover one's inner secrets were world renowned. His secret... well, it was too big to risk it.  
  
"Well, Mr. Evans...."  
  
"Max, please."  
  
"Max. I can't say it was a pleasure... but it was definitely an interesting experience."  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure on this side." He smiled as he shook her hand.  
  
"Dr. Parker?"  
  
"If we're going to be informal, you might as well call me Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth... how about dinner tomorrow night?" Her smiling eyes suddenly opened wide to reveal the shock that he himself was experiencing. This was insane.  
  
"I can't believe you're asking me that."  
  
"Well, despite the unfortunate circumstances in which we met... I would love to see you again."  
  
"You are really something, you know that?" Max prayed that her laughter was more with him than at him.  
  
"How's seven sound?"  
  
"Eight. Meet me here. I'll be off my shift." He couldn't help the cheesy smile that had suddenly wrapped his face.  
  
"Goodnight, Dr. Parker."  
  
"Goodnight, Detective Evans." He walked over and shook Michael up. They headed to the door and when he turned around, she was gone. 


	4. Disturbing Behavior

Chapter 4:  
  
"WHAT were you doing on the NEWS!? I saw you Liz! I saw you and you had that same patch on your neck! WHAT happened!??"  
  
"Maria, calm down. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Actually, from what I read in the paper this morning, you were an accomplice in apprehending a very wanted SERIAL killer who was after you." Alex sat staring down at his planner, as Elizabeth gave him the evil eye.  
  
"Alex, shut up! You are NOT helping!"  
  
"Just stating what was printed here in black and white." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else but Alex's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I can't believe you Liz! Acting like nothing happened. I've seen the reports! I've heard the rumors! Who the heck put you up to that?"  
  
"And now for our special report. The man who's been threatening the nation's women, also known as Mr. Right, was finally caught and arrested early this morning at Judis Hospital. Detective Maxwell Evans was present, at this moment for unknown reasons, and saved Dr. Elizabeth Parker from Sylvester Adams' wrath."  
  
"No, no! You have to upload the program first, then make sure you register it to our company." Elizabeth looked around the room. She was getting a headache. Maria was yelling at her, the TV was on with her looking an absolute mess, and Alex was talking business. She sighed loudly and almost jumped up when the phone rang. Maria reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Elizabeth rubbed her head, willing the headache to go away.  
  
"Yes, she is." The curiosity in Maria's voice caught her attention.  
  
"Who's speaking?" Elizabeth could see Maria's wide eyes.  
  
"One second please." Maria pressed the mute button on the phone and her look was almost frightening. "Oh we are so gonna have a LONG talk."  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the phone and held her breath.  
  
"Elizabeth?" The deep voice on the other line warmed her blood in almost seconds.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, this is Max. Max Evans. Remember me?"  
  
"Ah yes. How could I forget?" Elizabeth could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked up to see an angry Maria and a very curious Alex.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." She looked at her friends and with a finger motioned that she'd leave with the cordless for some privacy. Neither looked happy about it. Once she reached the privacy of her room she sighed.  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation... or did we forget?"  
  
"I thought people like you were supposed to use your powers for good."  
  
"This is for good. For the good of us."  
  
"Isn't it kind of early to be using 'us'?"  
  
"Actually... I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"Really?" She could feel the blush reach her cheeks.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls." She smiled assuming she'd begun to to understand the mystery that was Max Evans.  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh really? I'd think you were the regular ladies man." She could hear his hearty chuckle. He had the most adorable laugh.  
  
"I'm actually quite shy."  
  
"Well, sneaking around to find my number and then calling me is pretty gutsy."  
  
"Well, you seem to bring out that side of me." They sat in silence for a few seconds and Elizabeth realized she was smiling like an idiot.  
  
"I never got a chance to thank you. For saving my life."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I sure hope you get some big shot promotion."  
  
"Even if I don't... it was worth it. I have to go. I'm having lunch with my sister. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Elizabeth clicked off the phone and smiled.  
  
"Sooooo... Max Evans huh? DETECTIVE Max Evans?" She looked up and could see Maria's silhouette at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight." Max laughed as Isabel picked the cucumbers out of her salad. "You saved some doctor's life and caught an infamous serial killer and somehow managed to snag a date? Is that even possible?"  
  
"All in a day's work."  
  
"That's pretty cocky from a guy who didn't even go to prom cause he didn't have a date."  
  
"Let's not bring up the past ok?"  
  
"Just saying." Isabel put down her fork and looked up into her brother's sad hazel eyes. "Look... I don't want you to get into something you won't be able to finish. You may be going back to Washington in a few days, a week tops. Do you really want to form an attachment here? Besides, it's never worked before... what makes you think it will work now."  
  
"She's different Isabel."  
  
"She's a pretty face Max. You've seen a ton of them."  
  
"Then why did I get some sort of flash when I touched her." He could see he peaked his sister's interest when she shot her head up and stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I touched her shoulder. It was a few seconds, at the most, but I felt this current. This feeling almost like a jolt of electricity and then I saw things. I saw what seemed to be... I don't know a memory."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"I'm telling you what I saw."  
  
"Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"What way?!" He knew there was a reason he seldom visited New York.  
  
"Strange! You're acting all weird. You are my brother! You could barely look a girl in the eyes! And you're asking her out! To DINNER! It's a bad idea Max. Bad. You are letting your... your, your hormones do all the thinking in that body of yours! I don't like her. She's a doctor. That is bad news for us. Do you want to get us exposed?" By now she's leaning in and whispering in fury of anger. And he was listening to none of it. It was always like Isabel to make a big deal out of everything.  
  
"Isabel... everything that I've ever done has been for you and Michael. I was always on watch as children. I was always making sure that any mistake any of us made was covered up. That we were never exposed. I gave up so much because I always felt like I needed to take care of you two. I joined the bureau in order to protect us. I never ever went out with anyone, not because I was a huge nerd... but because I never wanted to expose our secret. In fear that you two would come along with me if someone would find out. I let you date as you pleased, go out as you pleased, and I never asked for anything in return. But it is my turn now Isabel. Let me do this... for me. I deserve a shot at happiness too... don't I?" He held her hands in his and his honesty made her eyes water.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I know you Max. You are... sensitive. You were always the softer of the two of us. And if she breaks your heart...."  
  
"That's my choice to make. So don't worry yourself about it. If it doesn't work out, then I'll give up searching forever."  
  
"Don't be obnoxious. You know that's not what I mean."  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to fall in love?" He noticed how quickly she removed her hands from his and how her eyes suddenly looked down at her plate.  
  
"No. I don't need love. It's a pitiful human emotion. Besides... I have everything I've ever wanted. I've got my clothing line, which is taking off really well. I've got a great apartment. I've got Michael if I ever want to go for a drink and just forget the world. And I've got you... if I ever need to stay grounded. What else could I ask for?"  
  
"Someone to come home to at night. Someone who will wrap his arms around you as you sleep. Who will shower you with love and affection. It's normal Isabel."  
  
"No! It's human Max. And we are NOT human." Max dropped his head in despair and returned to his chicken parmesan. Isabel was always so cold. So afraid to feel. No one had ever broken through that barrier and he found himself wondering if anyone ever would. 


	5. The BIG Date

Chapter 5:  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I can't believe this! I brought like three dresses. I'm so pathetic."  
  
"No... you're just nervous. When was the last time you went on a date anyway?"  
  
"Oh God... it must've been like three years ago. Carl actually."  
  
"Dr. Sullivan? Ha... that's pretty weird. You guys seem like such an unlikely pair."  
  
"We were. It's why we're no longer together. Zip this up for me?" Elizabeth stepped out of the stall and turned her back to Jennifer, who zipped up the black spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"So?" She spun in front of the bathroom mirrors and saw Jennifer shake her head.  
  
"Eh.... That one is elegant... but it doesn't scream."  
  
"Scream? Jen... I don't want to scream."  
  
"Lizzie! I brought you something!" They both looked to the door to see Maria walking in with a shopping bag.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I bought you a dress."  
  
"WHAT? I thought you were angry at me?"  
  
"Look... you said yes to this guy. There must be something about him. You haven't dated in like years. So I figured... he must be a big deal. And he saved your life, you know? That's good enough for me. Although he got you in the predicament in the first place, but who's being picky?" Maria rolled her eyes and Elizabeth couldn't help but hug her. "Ok, ok. So I got this burgundy dress. It's kind of girly and flimsy. It has a cool cut at the bottom and the color is awesome. It's also got a low back... so you need to wear your hair up." She handed Elizabeth the bag and shoved her back into the stall.  
  
"This is crazy! Ah... you forgot to unzip me." The stall door opened and Maria expertly unzipped the black dress.  
  
"Ok, now hurry up and try it on. We've got like ten minutes to do your hair and makeup."  
  
"I should have had him pick me up at home."  
  
"You don't know him that well."  
  
"He's a federal agent Maria."  
  
"So what?! You never heard of crooked cops?" Elizabeth shrugged and placed the last strap on her right shoulder.  
  
"Ok... I'm done. DON'T laugh." She opened the stall door and saw the girls' faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look absolutely perfect."  
  
"Now to do something with that hair." Maria pulled out her blow dryer and a kit of bobby pins.  
  
"Do you always carry that around?"  
  
"You obviously don't know Maria." Jennifer went into the shopping bag and pulled out a box of shoes.  
  
"Here... some black sandals. You're going to have to bring your coat, it still gets kind of chilly at night." It had been no more than five minutes when Elizabeth turned around to face her reflection in the mirror. She stood in stunned silence. Her hair was up in pins, loose strands falling to decorate her face. Her hair was up in pins, loose strands falling to decorate her face. Her lips were colored in with a deep plumb, bringing out her dark eyes. Her eyes were lined with dark black liner and the shimmer of charcoal eye shadow.  
  
"Now for the finishing touch." Maria pulled out a bottle of strawberry scented body spray.  
  
"Oh man. He's going to have a hard time controlling himself after this. There's no way he'll be able to resist you."  
  
"Yeah, right." Elizabeth looked down and then back into the mirror. Amazing. That was the only word that came to mind with this transformation. Just absolutely amazing.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's about a quarter to eight."  
  
"Fifteen minutes. I'm so nervous." Jennifer grabbed all the spare clothes and threw them in the large shopping bag.  
  
"Nervous? Liz. there's NO reason to be nervous. The man is GORGEOUS, to say the least of course. Besides, he seems to be a perfect gentleman." The three looked in the mirror one last time and headed out of the women's bathroom. The locker rooms were right down the hall and they all headed towards Elizabeth's private space.  
  
"It's kind of funny. You look so out of place. All dressed up in a locker room, with us looking all sorts of bummy." They laughed and she pulled out her small black purse and breath mints.  
  
"Ok. I do have several rules in place for you. One, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Two, please, please, please don't get in trouble. because even though he's a cop, I will go and beat his behind with the quickness. And finally three, if I have to tell Alex about anything that went on tonight, for any unscrupulous reasons, you can be assured that things will get mighty ugly. I will be forced to hurt you and it won't be nice. Understood?" Elizabeth stared at Maria and laughed. Knowing her, every single word she just said was true. That's why it was actually so funny. Jennifer looked down at her watch, and almost on cue, the P.A. system went on.  
  
"Dr. Parker, please report to the front desk. Dr. Parker, please report to the front desk." Maria jumped up and brought Elizabeth with her.  
  
"Maybe this is not such a good idea."  
  
"Too late to back out now lover girl. Your man must be waiting." They walked down the hallway to the front desk and Elizabeth stopped short at the sight of the man waiting there. His dark black hair was slicked back neatly, his black suit looking like something from a GQ magazine. He turned around and his face was freshly shaved, a bouquet of white roses in his hand. His smile was mesmerizing as his eyes looked her over in approval.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." He handed Elizabeth the flowers and Maria and Jennifer stepped back to watch the exchange.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." It was obvious she was nervous, her little chuckle gave her away.  
  
"Shall we?" He held his arm out to her and she wrapped hers in.  
  
"Maria, please put these in water for me. My cell phone will be off. I'll call you if I need you." Maria answered with a raise of the eyebrows and grabbed the bouquet. Elizabeth walked out, and at the door turned to mouth 'Thank you.'  
  
"Where are we going?" She looked up into the hazel eyes as he held out his hand to help her into the black Lincoln.  
  
"It's a surprise." She smiled and stepped in, pulling her skirt in with her. She heard the door slam and anxiously awaited his entrance into the car. He stepped in and she looked over, the allure of his soft, tanned skin almost unbearable. He started the car and she held on softly as he sped away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could feel the heat of her body as she sat next to him. Being next to her was an almost ethereal experience. The chemistry they held drove him insane, as he wracked his brain trying to figure out why he reacted so strongly to this small woman.  
  
"So tell me Elizabeth, where are you from?" He looked over and smiled, and when her eyes met his, it took all he had not to crash his rented car.  
  
"Actually, tonight I'm simply Liz."  
  
"Liz. I like it." He could hear her laugh and it brought a smile to his own face.  
  
"Well, I'm actually originally from Roswell, New Mexico." He felt his legs go weak, but he held on tightly to the stick shift.  
  
"Really? Well, that's pretty strange. See, I am actually originally from Roswell. I went to West Roswell High."  
  
"Really? That's strange. I don't remember you. It's not like Roswell is that big a town to lose anyone."  
  
"I was pretty invisible." The tone of his voice betrayed his cool persona and he caught her looking over in curiosity.  
  
"You? I doubt it. I left Roswell in third grade when I headed to private school in Santa Fe." Max kept his eyes on the road, suddenly deep in thought. This was a woman whom he was meant to meet, but she left before he got a chance to get there. A woman who was strangely close to his own origins and yet they never crossed paths. It was strange and yet oddly, it all made sense to him.  
  
"I actually started school there in third grade. So I guessed we just missed each other."  
  
"That's too bad. I would have loved to see you as a teenager. Probably breaking hearts all over Roswell." She pushed his shoulder playfully and he laughed at the irony of it.  
  
"Quite the contrary. I was your typical loner. I loved the silence. The less I was noticed the better. It was always just me and my sister and our friend Michael."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"Yes." He laughed and looked over at her confused face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's not too far from the truth. We kind of took him in. His foster father wasn't what you'd call kind. After years of suffering, he ran away, unwilling to stay in that situation. We found him about three months later. He'd somehow managed to find places to stay and skipped school. We took him in and my father took guardianship of him until we graduated high school. Summer school was of course unavoidable." He turned into the darkness of the park and then turned again into the magical lot. The trees were streamed with lights, the building looking like something out of a fairy tale.  
  
"Tavern on the Green? Max. this is really expensive."  
  
"Oh stop. Come on." He turned off the engine of the car and got out. Elizabeth met him in front of the car and they headed in together.  
  
"Table for two please. Evans."  
  
"Oh yes Mr. Evans. This way please." They followed the neatly pressed waiter towards the back and sat at the small candle lit table.  
  
"Oh my. This is. too much."  
  
"What can I say? I like to make a good impression."  
  
"A little late for that." Her teasing smile made him laugh as they began to make themselves comfortable.  
  
"So... why did you leave Roswell?"  
  
"Well, when I was younger, my parents thought that I was overly smart. So they sent me to private school in Santa Fe in order to keep me away from distractions, friends, and keep me focused on studies. It was one of the worst times of my life. Middle school wasn't so bad but high school, a time when you depend on your friends most, I didn't have them or my family. It was like boarding school that was only half an hour from home. Right after I decided if my parents didn't want me around I'd leave as far away as possible. So... I headed to Harvard. I had always had an obsession with science and with life in general. My enthusiasm got me in quickly and I went on to medical school. After spending almost eight years away from Alex and Maria... my best friends... we decided we'd wasted too much time. So we all ganged together and moved to New York and have been living together for about two years."  
  
He looked at her face, her eyes so open, so expressive that it caught his attention in a way that still shocked him. He stared into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to touch her face. To loosen her hair and kiss her lips. Incredibly romantic ideas for a man who had decided a long time ago to stay away from women in general.  
  
"What?" She lowered her head shyly, a loose strand of hair falling to caress her face.  
  
"You." Her smile made him smile and he couldn't resist the ridiculous feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He was not twelve. He had no right to get nervous in front of women.  
  
"So tell me, Detective Evans, when did you decide you wanted to become an almighty agent?"  
  
"I didn't. It's just something I did."  
  
"That's interesting...."  
  
"I actually was never truly sure what I wanted to be. It's not something I thought about much. I mean, I did my work, I read the books, I did what I had to do. For a while I saw myself perhaps teaching at a college or something. Something nice and low key. And then I decided, what better than to disappear altogether. No one knows who you are, what you're doing, where you're going, nothing! That's when I decided it was for me." He looked down and realized her hand was in his across the table. Her eyes were looking in his sadly as if what he had just said would break her heart.  
  
"Sounds like a sad lifestyle. No family, no friends. No love."  
  
"I never saw them as essential. I never felt truly connected to my parents. My sister and Michael were my only true friends. Once I left them... I was sure I could be alone forever. I could make it without them and I proved that to myself."  
  
"But Max, there's so much you could've done. I mean... I don't understand. You're kind hearted, you're smart, you're a bit crazy. You're amazingly handsome. Didn't you ever have a best friend? Fall in love?" He laughed almost bitterly, and removed his hand from hers as they placed appetizers on the table.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Liz... I have never had a friend beside Isabel and Michael. I never had a girlfriend. I didn't go to prom. I don't even think anyone would remember me. It's just... the way I wanted it."  
  
"How could anyone want to be alone?"  
  
"There are reasons." The curiosity in her eyes tempted his heart. He could just tell her. He could just let out the secret he'd been holding for too long. She had that effect on him. That power to make him want to reveal his darkest secrets. To cry for all the years he'd wasted. Where had this woman been all his life?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was fabulous."  
  
"I don't know, I've had better."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"This restaurant in Seattle has fabulous glazed chicken. This was kind of dry. But they had great potatoes." Elizabeth laughed, her laugh making her cover her mouth in order to avoid spitting out the water she'd just sipped. Max burst out laughing, the idea of her spitting all over the table too much to handle.  
  
"Stop! You're going to make me embarrass you here by snorting out water through my nose!"  
  
"WHAT?!" His laughter nearly doubled and she had to tell him to shush as she herself burst out in laughter. He paid and took one last sip of the champagne and they headed out together, their laughter uncontrollable. Hand in hand they climbed into the Lincoln and sat back trying to get rid of their giggles.  
  
"It WASN'T THAT funny!"  
  
"To hear you! Proper Ms. Elizabeth Parker saying you were going to snort water out of your nose! It was classic! I wish I could have expected that because if not I could have been eating and choked and died."  
  
"I'm a doctor, genius. I know CPR."  
  
"Oh yea! I forgot!" They laughed again, finally taking deep breaths and grabbing their aching stomachs.  
  
"That was definitely the funnest times I've had in a while."  
  
"Well... the night is not over. Let's go." With that the car roared on and they sped off.  
  
"What are you planning mystery man?"  
  
"You like to dance Liz?" Before she could answer the car was swerving and he was flying down the street.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Great. Because I need someone to teach me how."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hear New York is famous for one place that my sister raves about. So, we'll go check it out." They drove in silence for a while and then he heard her gasp.  
  
"You're taking me to Rockefeller Center."  
  
"And I am willing to humble myself under your teaching hands."  
  
"You are insane. Do you know how many people go there each night? I don't usually dance IN PUBLIC."  
  
"Well... tonight is your chance." He parked and they began their walk down the streets of Manhattan.  
  
"I always thought Manhattan was beautiful at night."  
  
"You're beautiful." Elizabeth stopped and looked over at Max with his top button open and his eyes completely honest.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"It makes me feel uneasy."  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
"No... just uneasy. I mean... you keep saying that and I don't know if you're saying it to say it or if you have something in mind or if there's a reason... I just...."  
  
"Let there be no doubt that I say it because it's a fact. I say it because it becomes strikingly clear with every move you make. I can't help it." They stood that way for several minutes. Their eyes locked, their hands holding firmly. Elizabeth broke the trance and looked around.  
  
"Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." She turned down the small avenue and began to head him in the completely opposite direction. They walked several blocks with no conversation until she reached a building. She rang a bell and suddenly a male voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Hey! Is Maria in tonight?"  
  
"Yea, she is. You coming up?"  
  
"Yes. I have someone with me is that ok?"  
  
"I think so. She's recording right now."  
  
"Ok great, thanks." He heard the buzz and suddenly the glass doors flew open and they stepped inside. She walked comfortably down the hallways and into a room at the end of the hallway. A door opened and a tall man stood behind it with a smile.  
  
"Lizzie! Date?"  
  
"Hello Kyle. This is Max. Max, this is an old friend, Kyle Valenti."  
  
"More than an old friend. I'm her old high school sweet heart. So you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Isn't that impossible? She went to an all girls high school in Santa Fe." Kyle stood in silence and then stared at Liz.  
  
"What the hell did you do? Did you like write a book that I haven't read yet?"  
  
"Shut up. Where's Maria?"  
  
"The booth. Come on in." The minute they walked in Max felt the mellow mood of the dimly lit room. Elizabeth directed him to a small couch and they sat listening to the soothing voice coming through the speakers.  
  
I heard you're seeing a psychologist to get over me  
  
Well I agree, babe you need the therapy  
  
I found out today all the things you said about me  
  
That I tie you down when you wanna run around free  
  
I am crazy cause I go out at any length to see you  
  
So you're saying I'm insane because I care about you  
  
Hearing all of this I guess you must be right  
  
I've been woken up, yea I can see the light.  
  
Hearnig all of this I guess you must be right.  
  
I've been woken up, yea I can see the light.  
  
Max could feel his foot tapping to the melody of the guitar. He looked into the booth, the blonde singing her heart into the microphone, her earlier aloofness at the hospital gone and all of her soul exposed through her voice. It was quite incredible.  
  
"DAMMIT!" The music suddenly stopped and both Max and Elizabeth looked up abruptly.  
  
"What is it Maria?"  
  
"I don't like it! It just doesn't sound right! They're not hard guitar tabs... why does it still not sound exactly the way I want it??!! You know why! BECAUSE ALEX WON'T PLAY THEM! Frickin' pride! Just cause he's some decked out CEO." He immediately noticed Elizabeth's smile and knew that she felt at home.  
  
"Maria, Liz is here. She brought a friend." He noticed Maria's eyes widen and he stood up to wave. Her frown slowly curved upwards into a smile and she slowly put down her headphones.  
  
"I'll be right out." As she came out the door of the booth, he realized this woman was every bit as vocal as she was unique. Her black knee boots that led right up to her tight jean capris and sweater jacket gave her an air of teenagehood that made him question her age.  
  
"Hey Maria."  
  
"Liz... I thought you were out on a date."  
  
"We are. But I thought I'd show him the finer parts of NYC."  
  
"Ah... why of course."  
  
"Max, this is Maria, my best friend since as long as I can remember."  
  
"It's a pleasure Max. Seems you've caught little Lizzie's eye." Max smiled as he saw the blush rise in Elizabeth's cheek.  
  
"Glad to hear it's not all one sided." He took Maria's laughter as good natured and they sat on the couch to eat Krispy Kremes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you think?"  
  
"About Maria?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I can see why you care so much about her. And she's incredibly talented."  
  
"She wanted me to ask if you had any friends for her." Elizabeth's laugh filled the car as he came to a complete stop in front of an old fashioned apartment building.  
  
"We can try our luck with Michael... but there's a HUGE warning sign on that guy's forehead." He laughed along with her and then he stepped out to walk her to the door.  
  
"Well, thank you. I've had a wonderful night." They stood in the darkness and the tension grew thick between them.  
  
"I'll call you." He felt his voice quiver. He didn't want to leave her. "Can I walk you up?"  
  
"There wouldn't be much walking. We live in the studio at the top of the building. It's an elevator ride up." She reached up and began to remove several pins from her hair, the now loose pieces cascading down to surround her face.  
  
"Then I guess this is goodnight." He looked down into her eyes and debated whether or not he should do it. He wanted to. Her eyes called out to him. But he didn't want to make her feel pressured. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." Her voice took on a magical, whispery tone and he smiled as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Max!" He turned around and found himself faced with to face with dark brown eyes and crazy loose hair. She held his face softly and kissed his lips with a passion he'd never imagine he could experience. Just as quickly she pulled away and smiled with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Goodnight." She turned and ran up the stairs and into the building. He stood in front of her door a ridiculous cheesy smile on his face. He felt like he was flying. From this moment on... he knew that nothing would be the same again. He needed this woman the way he needed air. Regardless of what he had to do, he'd win her heart. 


	6. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

Chapter 6:  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Well... I mean he thought you were funny. Not that I blame him. You were a riot, going on and complaining about how mad you were at Alex! That was really funny. Have you spoken to him?"  
  
"Alex? He's back at work. When he gets home tonight though... he'll hear it from me."  
  
"Good! Either way... I just haven't been able to stop thinking about him. It's insane. I mean, it's been almost three days and he called me at work yesterday and I swear Maria the minute I heard his voice my heart almost jumped out of my chest." Elizabeth stabbed her ice cream with her spoon and looked up at Maria frustrated. She could tell Maria was getting a kick out of her behavior. The behavior that not even she could understand. She wasn't a child. Acting like one was definitely unlike her. But she couldn't stop the butterflies that attacked her stomach at the thought of him... and frankly, it really pissed her off.  
  
"Not surprising. I saw the way you two looked at each other. It was unbelievable. I thought you guys would devour each other in my presence. But I'm not surprised. It's the look of love honey. And you definitely got it." Maria put down her own spoon and headed back to the freezer to serve herself another cup.  
  
"No! No I don't. I can't. Maria... falling in love at this point in my life? I mean... I thought I WAS in love! I thought I had everything I needed. And I didn't. I am not willing to go through that again. I rather just play it safe. A few dates never hurt anyone."  
  
"Denial... it is one of the most interesting of human characteristics." Maria smiled as she brought Elizabeth another cup of ice cream.  
  
"I am not in denial!"  
  
"Tell me how you really feel." They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the quiet of the day. It was Saturday and like every Saturday afternoon they were sitting back lounging and bonding.  
  
"I'm stuck on him. He's in my dreams at night and then again on my mind the minute I wake up. Just the sound of his voice gives me shivers and when he looks into my eyes... I want to just tell him I'll be his forever." The wide-eyed shock of Maria's face almost made Elizabeth want to laugh. That was exactly how SHE felt. And they were HER emotions.  
  
"Wow. That is like... deep. All this after just a date and a few phone calls?"  
  
"I think it's getting worse."  
  
"Worse?"  
  
"Well... you know how I told you that we kissed?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"We haven't kissed since then." Elizabeth played with the leg of her long blue pajama pants.  
  
"Ok... why is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Because he's trying to be a gentleman. And it's driving me crazy. I mean he came to visit me at my job and brought me lunch and stuff but he won't get too close. It's like... I don't know. Like he's having second thoughts or something."  
  
"I doubt it. That man calls you every night just to wish you goodnight."  
  
"The weird thing is... I've only known him for about six days. Almost a week. He's leaving soon Maria. I don't think I can deal with that. I don't want to get close... knowing he's just going to leave."  
  
"Well, it doesn't fare too well then that he invited us all over for dinner does it? You could've just said no."  
  
"I can't say no to him. Besides, he likes you! And he's heard so much about Alex that he wants to meet him. He also wanted me to meet his sister and it'd be nice to check up on Michael. I think you'd like him."  
  
"If Michael looks anything like his buddy there... I'm sure I'll like him." They laughed and took down another few bites of their ice cream.  
  
"Well... he seems to be quite the difficult one from what I hear. So... you've got a challenge."  
  
"There is no ice I can't break." Elizabeth laughed and thought of how funny it'd be to see Maria and Michael together. They'd be quite the unlikely couple.  
  
"I'm afraid of what his sister will think of me. I hear she's a difficult audience."  
  
"You're Liz. There's no way she wouldn't like you. Everyone LOVES you. So stop worrying about it. Let's go look for what we're gonna wear. Alex will be home soon and we gotta shower and get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so stupid. Here? You really are something Max!"  
  
"It's just dinner Iz... not a marriage proposal."  
  
"I don't approve of this! And you want to get me involved!? If you wanna throw your life away like this, you can do it on your own!" It was obvious by the stomping of the heels back and forth from the kitchen that Isabel was in a foul mood.  
  
"Isabel please. She's a great person and she means a lot to me. Can you at least pretend you want to see what this is about? I mean... aren't you the least bit curious who it is I'm 'throwing my life away' for? As you say...."  
  
"She's actually a really nice lady."  
  
"Michael shut up!"  
  
"Ok... just saying." She slammed the glass cup on the table and looked up at Max with menacing eyes.  
  
"I don't care what she's like or who she is or where she got her frickin' doctorate. She is a threat to us and to everything we have been trying to protect! And I DEFINITELY don't see why you had to invite her stupid friends along with her!" Max's head shot up in Elizabeth's defense. Isabel had no right to be talking about people she didn't even know.  
  
"I'll have you know her best friend is a singer... and a good one. And her other best friend works on Wall Street doing some computer stuff. They are far from stupid."  
  
"I don't care what you call them..."  
  
"You know what Isabel? Why don't you stop thinking about yourself for just ONE second, ok? I am so tired of this. I have been here a week and ALL we have done is argue. This is probably the best week of my life. I solved a case, I've gotten to see all of New York City and I think I found the girl of my dreams. So why not just be happy for me and let me be me!" He tried to catch himself, but at that point it was too late. Michael was staring at the exchange from the couch in awe. Isabel was staring at her brother with her mouth open. This was not good. Then to make matters worse, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I think they're here. Can you TRY and be civil or is that too much to ask?" Max set down the last plate and Michael shot up to help Isabel finish off.  
  
"Just give them a shot for him. It seems that it's a big deal but it'll blow off. It's just a crush. Besides... he has to leave soon." They heard some laughter and several voices. Isabel wiped off her hands and fixed up her hair. She looked at Michael desperately and he smiled with the bit of comfort he could provide.  
  
"Go ahead and sit in the living room." Max then appeared in the kitchen and looked into Isabel's eyes with his own pleading. The three stepped out from the kitchen and into the living room. On the couch sat the three friends.  
  
"Liz, this is my sister Isabel. And you remember Michael." A rather small woman with dark brown hair held back with a ponytail stood from the couch, her dark blue jeans and gray turtleneck making her look even more petite.  
  
"Hi! I've heard so much about you! It really is a pleasure to finally meet you." Isabel shook her hand, keeping her eyes pasted on hers with no enthusiasm. Michael looked at the two women fighting for the same man. Isabel to keep her brother, Elizabeth to find her match. This would we one ugly fight.  
  
"Hey Dr. Parker! How's it going?" She turned from the icy glare of Isabel to the dark brown eyes of the tall man standing next to her.  
  
"Great thanks! How about you? How's that hand?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. Of course I got great service." Elizabeth smiled and looked over to the couch.  
  
"Oh! There's someone I want you to meet." She grabbed his hand and headed him to the couch.  
  
"Michael, this is Maria DeLuca my best friend and Alex Whitman, my other best friend." He watched as the woman sitting with her legs crossed stood up, her short skirt lengthening her legs and her blonde hair framing her face.  
  
"Hey. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him and he hesitated. Something about this woman was too much. Finally, he reached his hand out and nodded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Geez... calm down. I won't bite."  
  
"I might." The look of pure shock in her eyes made him smile. She would be fun.  
  
"Excuse me?!" The man sitting on the couch then jumped up.  
  
"Hey! Alex Whitman. It's a pleasure." Michael laughed and shook his hand. Seemed she had a bodyguard. He moved away from them and began to bring out the snacks from the kitchen. Isabel turned to help him when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey. Isabel right? You've got a really great place here. Do you need help with something?"  
  
"No. Thank you. I have it under control."  
  
"Are you sure? I make some mean Pina Coladas."  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"The guys do, right? Doesn't Michael own a bar?"  
  
"Yes, he owns one. It doesn't mean he drinks."  
  
"Well, I just assumed...."  
  
"Don't." She turned around and headed towards the kitchen without another word. Alex stood, unsure of what had just happened and shrugged. That was unproductive.  
  
Dinner began and the conversation flowed smoothly at the table for the most part. Isabel mainly sat in silence, Michael threw in retarded, unnecesary comments, and Maria stole most of the conversation.  
  
"Well, either way they just would not listen to me. I kept telling them it was a bad idea and they were dead set on having her sing because she LOOKED like pop star material. They were screwed. She sucked... I mean badly. It was crazy!"  
  
"Do you ever stop to breathe?" Everyone stopped and looked over at Michael. Isabel tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. I mean geez... give others a chance."  
  
"Fine. If you want to talk so badly be my guest. Steal the conversation, oh hosting guru." They all looked from Maria to Michael then back at Maria. Seems that for a second, she got him to shut up.  
  
"No need to be sarcastic."  
  
"I wasn't being sarcastic."  
  
"Do you always argue about everything?"  
  
"Only with people who get on my nerves."  
  
"Glad to see I've made the list. Whose on there? Everyone?"  
  
"I am actually quite the friendly person. Most people will tell you they enjoy my company." At this point, Maria had put down her utensils and was staring at Michael with her death glare. Seems their fight was underway.  
  
"What do you do? Get them wasted or pay them to say that?"  
  
"You are really the biggest...."  
  
"Dessert anyone?" Alex picked up his plate and smiled cordially as he tried to intervene yet again. Babysitting Maria was never an easy job.  
  
"That's a great idea." Max smiled thankfully at Alex and went back to his private conversation with Liz.  
  
"I can take that." Isabel stood up and grabbed both Maria and Michael's plates and headed toward Alex."  
  
"Oh. I just thought that since before you didn't really feel like talking to me you might not enjoy my company in washing these." Isabel looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes and stood confused.  
  
"Washing what?"  
  
"The dishes."  
  
"You're not going to wash my dishes."  
  
"Why not? I dirtied them." Something was wrong about this picture. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Because. It's my house. You're my guest. You DON'T do dishes."  
  
"Look... I've been told to always clean up after myself. Maria and Liz DEMAND cleanliness. Washing dishes is nothing, trust me." He smiled and took the dishes from her as he headed to the sink. She felt her composure begin to break. Maybe they weren't THAT bad afterall.  
  
"I'll help you with those." She headed towards the kitchen after him and pulled out the ice cream and cake. 


	7. Confrontation

A/N: Guys. thanks so much for the feedback! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Just as a side note. I added TWO chapters this time. hopefully you'll like them. The plot is thickening significantly and basically things are getting crazy! Thanks again, you guys keep me going! (  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Parker please?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Hello Max." She sat down on the green lounge couch and smiled to herself. She couldn't help the excitement at hearing his voice. She was almost afraid he wouldn't call.  
  
"I didn't get to call you last night. I'm sorry. I was cleaning up and repairing the after dinner damage." She could hear the laughter in his voice and she herself had to laugh. Last night had been quite an experience. Not only did Maria completely blow up on Michael, but Michael seemed to return the affinity. Then there was Alex, who almost immediately felt an attraction to Max's beautiful sister Isabel, who was about as cold as ice to everyone. It wasn't until ten minutes before they left that she felt her soften up a bit, and actually laugh and smile when Alex cracked jokes.  
  
"What did they think? I know you spoke to them." Elizabeth pulled her hand away from her mouth when she noticed she was biting her nails.  
  
"Well... let's see. My sister won't admit it, but she's jealous because she thinks you're trying to steal me away from her. But, she's glad that you're a respectable woman, one of class and determination, who is a doctor and not a prostitute. Or something like that."  
  
"Oh God." Had to admit, it was better than not liking her at all.  
  
"Michael of course thinks you're great, you did stitch him up after all. Anyone who can help him in a first meeting is always on his good list. However, he seems to be bothered by his attraction to Maria. He won't admit it, but he gets a kick out of pissing her off."  
  
"He doesn't have to admit it, I noticed."  
  
"What about on your side? How were the reviews?"  
  
"Well, Maria thinks that Michael is the most obnoxious, pathetic, disgusting, dispicable creature she's ever met. He is not only self involved, but expects the world to take him under consideration before anything else. She thinks he's cocky and arrogant and will be happy if she never sees him again. Alex, on the other hand, is completely infatuated with Isabel and if I may say, was the only one who opened her up a bit."  
  
"Yea, I have to admit he handled her pretty well. If she were rude to me, I'd have just given up."  
  
"Don't forget, he lives with two women. He knows how to deal with estrogen." Elizabeth laughed and heard the laugh on the other line. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was silently praying he'd ask her out again. She needed to see him. She'd been thinking about him all day. In fact, he had been quite a distraction. Even Jennifer was wondering why she seemed spacey. But the stars were not the limit... oh no. She saw herself flying much farther. As ridiculous as it seemed, the feelings she got around him were almost euphoric.  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"Yes." Oh no. Too eager. She had to remind herself to calm down.  
  
"What time do you get out?"  
  
"My shift ends in like an hour."  
  
"Can I pick you up?"  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"Anything, I just want to see you." She smiled, finally feeling her butterflies begin to fade and be replaced by the heat of passion.  
  
"That's fine. I'll be here."  
  
"Do you have a bathing suit?"  
  
"Excuse me? Isn't it kind of cold for swimming?"  
  
"I have a jacuzzi in my hotel room. I'm staying at the Plaza." She held the phone away from her for a second and debated the thoughts quickly running through her head. The images in her head were frighteningly vivid, and she found herself breaking her silent oath. No. She would not allow anyone to lure her into a bad situation. It was one thing she had promised herself since childhood. She would save herself for the man she would marry. But keeping that vow with Max around had made her question herself. Would she ever get married?  
  
"Your hotel room?"  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to. We can go somewhere else." She could hear the nervousness in his voice. He obviously wasn't too sure what he was doing either.  
  
"No! No, that's fine. Fine... your hotel room. In an hour."  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and sat for a second, unsure of what she had just done. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But she wanted to see him, and at this point, that was more important than any logic.  
  
"Dr. Parker!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max held the phone a second longer and then placed down the receiver. This was bad. This was very bad. But he was planning for it. He had BEEN planning for it. He looked over at the hot tub in the corner of his suite and shook his head.  
  
"We're just going to hang out." That would be it. And if he told himself that several times, he might believe it. He shouldn't feel this way about her. It was all wrong. He was Detective Max Evans, bachelor for life, member of the alien species. He was not only a virgin but afraid of women in general. Now he was chasing after a woman who had turned his life upside down in just days. But he had to leave. And that was in just two days. Could he leave her here without asking himself what if? Probably not... but what choice did he have? He went into the bathroom and grabbed his towel to jump into the shower. He needed to think and when Liz was around he couldn't. He felt completely overwhelmed by feelings that he didn't even know he had. It was dangerous.  
  
After he got out of the shower he shaved and made sure he smelled good. He had to admit it. He was dressing up for her. He was pathetic. Michael would tear him apart if he saw him. Not that he didn't have his share of jokes already. Max placed the last hook on his belt of his brown dress pants and put on deodorant. He was nervous. He was INSANELY nervous. This was what teenagers did. He was no teenager. But he felt like an idiot around Liz most of the time. He heard a knock on his door and headed to open it. He swung open the door and was sent into a whirl at the sight of Liz, in slacks and button down shirt, with the top two buttons open.  
  
"What are you...?" Without another moment, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were like fiery flames into his, the rich chocolate color of them making him want to look into them forever. She dropped her coat and purse on the floor and kissed his lips passionately, the heat of her passion obvious on her shaking hands. He held her tightly against him, realizing then that he had not put on a shirt and that her silky button down shirt was against his skin. It was cool, but he could feel the heat from her skin rising. He grabbed her long, thin arms and placed them around his neck as he picked her up from in front of the door and headed towards the bed.  
  
"Liz, maybe we should... stop."  
  
"I can't. It feels so... right." She mumbled in between kisses, the sweet sound of her husky voice making him crazy. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes in a way that he had never seen before. This was crazy. They were both acting crazy. There was a logical explanation for it of course... but at the moment he could not think of it.  
  
"I love you." He heard himself say the words but could not believe they were coming out of him. She smiled and kissed him even harder before whispering into his ear.  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her this time, allowing himself to feel all that he had been so afraid to feel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"No way. You own THIS bar."  
  
"Oh yea. And you, are now in MY neighborhood. What will it be?"  
  
"I need a scotch. And a serious headache medicine."  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Long as hell. I hate it when people who think they're talented come into my office trying to get a deal."  
  
"Well, not everyone can be as talented as you." Michael handed her the drink and laughed as he wiped down the counter.  
  
"You know, if you were to get some entertainment in here...."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"It's not that kind of bar. We're not Coyote Ugly."  
  
"Well, I'm not talking dancing gogo girls. I'm talking, maybe a singer, or band everyone once in a while. It would boost your publicity."  
  
"I don't need publicity. I'm happy with what I've got." Maria turned to look around the half empty bar.  
  
"Right. A bunch of drunks, old polo playing men, and hookers. Come on... you need me."  
  
"I don't. I don't need anyone." She finished her drink and but down the cup, asking for another.  
  
"Maybe, if you added a small feminine touch...."  
  
"No."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No."  
  
"Agh! You are sooo arrogant! My God! Will you at least hear me out!"  
  
"No."  
  
"God, I hate you!" He handed her the second drink and she took it, turning sharply away from him. Her eye caught on one of the paintings against the wall and she stood up to see it closer.  
  
"That's beautiful. Glad to see you got someone to add a little class to this place."  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"Who's this by? I don't remember seeing it before."  
  
"You haven't. It's an original." She turned, her eyes obviously mocking as she looked at Michael's unchanged expression.  
  
"Oh come on... seriously. I want to know who did it."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Michael, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I." She looked over at the painting and then back at the man behind the bar.  
  
"So what is that? Like your depressed demented side?"  
  
"More my expressive outlet." She sat, questioning his statement and then put down her drink.  
  
"Are you sh***ing me?"  
  
"No. But if you've made a mess, the bathroom is that way."  
  
"Oh shut up!" She placed her empty glass down and turned one more time to see the beautiful painting of dark colors. It was so emotional, so unlike Michael. She saw him pick up her cup out of the corner of her eye and begin to wipe it clean. As she turned around to pay she heard the crash of glass and the deathly pale color of Michael's face as he began to tremble in cold sweats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max touched Liz's soft skin and trembled. Her white lace bra covered her beautiful upper body and he couldn't stand not looking at her. He felt her fingers intertwine with his as they kissed and he smiled at her soft touch. He was lost on the moment until he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" He tried to sound normal and controlled, but his breath was practically leaving his body.  
  
"Max?! Max, oh my God. You have to come here, quick!"  
  
"Isabel?" Liz's soft kisses were beginning to fade in his mind as his senses again became alert. Something was wrong with Isabel.  
  
"It's Michael! He's sick! He's really sick Max. Maria brought him here."  
  
"Maria?" He felt Liz's retreat and looked down at her confused eyes.  
  
"Please... I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ok... I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead in frustration.  
  
"Liz... I'm sorry. I... I have to go." He looked at her, lavishing himself in her beauty. He could see the blush rise in her cheeks and she reached over to grab her shirt and put it on. He had never done anything like that before. He had never wanted to. From what she told him, she was not too far along either.  
  
"Wait! Is everything ok?" He got up and grabbed the black tee shirt and sweater he'd taken out to wear.  
  
"I just... it was Isabel. Seems there's been an emergency and I have to go."  
  
"Well, can I help?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's Michael, he's sick." It wasn't until he said it that he realized how stupid he was. Now she would demand to go. She was a doctor after all. But she didn't know.  
  
"Oh? So then I can go and help out! What's wrong with him?" She buttoned up her shirt and pulled her hair back loosely in a ponytail.  
  
"No... no Liz you can't come. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not?" He stopped in front of her, the sudden realization of what he'd gotten himself into hitting him.  
  
"Liz please, just trust me. I'll drive you home."  
  
"No Max. I'm going with you." Max watched as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. He ran after her and sighed loudly.  
  
"Liz, there are things you don't know about us... about me that I'm just can't share right now. Please...." They got in the elevator and she pressed the button for the lobby and then turned to abruptly to face him.  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Do you have children?!"  
  
"God, no! Liz, you know that's impossible."  
  
"Then WHAT is it? And why can't you tell ME?" Her eyes went from angry to hurt. Now he knew he had no choice.  
  
"Liz... I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"What ARE you TALKING about?!"  
  
"Michael isn't sick with anything you can cure."  
  
"Then WHAT is he sick with?"  
  
"I don't know! I just... I don't know! None of us have never gotten sick before."  
  
"That's impossible. Everyone gets sick."  
  
"We're not like everyone." He stopped to watch her expression as she turned to face him. He reached over and pressed the emergency stop. The elevator jolted and they stood in silence, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do you remember how I told you that I was adopted in Roswell?"  
  
"Yes. Yes Max! What does that have ANYTHING to do with this?"  
  
"There was a case, in 1947, of a weather balloon that crashed in the desert. Except, it wasn't a balloon at all." He watched her eyes widen and she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Michael, Isabel and I... we're not from around here."  
  
"Where are you from?" He looked around the elevator in a panic and simply pointed upwards.  
  
"Up north? What? Max... I don't understand? If Michael is sick, we need to help him."  
  
"Don't you get it! You can't! We're... Liz we're not human." Max watched her expression drop as she slowly stepped back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're different. We have powers."  
  
"You think that you're an alien? An alien?! From the crash of 1947? Max, please tell me you're joking!" She smiled, waiting for him to laugh. But his eyes showed that he wanted to run and hide. He was scared and exposed. She was lost.  
  
"You're not joking, are you?" He nodded his head and she slowly turned to face the panel and reached for the emergency release button as the elevator began to make its way back down.  
  
"Liz please, say something."  
  
"Is this your way of breaking up with me? Because if it is, I can take it Max."  
  
"No! I swear Liz...."  
  
"If you expect me to BELIEVE this, you must think I'm really stupid Max. If you didn't plan to make this a long distance thing all you had to do was say so. I can't believe you would lie to me! And like this!"  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"If you REALLY believe this trash that you just fed me, then YOU need help." The elevator door opened and they were face to face in a heated discussion. The people waiting to get on stepped back, feeling the tension. When he said nothing, she stepped out and stomped down the lobby.  
  
"Liz! Liz wait!"  
  
"I don't get you! I thought... I thought that we had something!"  
  
"We do! God... whatever we have is so... mind boggling not even I understand it. You feel it too... I know you do. How do you explain it? The images, the feelings, it's almost too intense."  
  
"Well... of course! That's what being in love is! I just thought.... I don't know!"  
  
"Liz, when I touch you... I feel like I'm burning."  
  
"It's a chemical reaction. It has to do with the mind going into overload...."  
  
"Don't try to explain! Liz... what we have is not... normal."  
  
"IT IS!" He could see the rising hysteria in her eyes. She was confused. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She stomped out of the hotel and headed towards the corner of the sidewalk.  
  
"Liz."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Wait! You can't say anything! Please. Not to anyone. Not to Alex, or Maria. No one. You don't understand what can happen if you do. Please." He grabbed her arm softly and turned her to face him, her eyes red and teary.  
  
"Call me when you decide to tell me the truth." She looked down and turned to walk away as she called for a taxi. 


	8. In Your Dreams

Chapter 8:  
  
"Max? What do you think is wrong with him?"  
  
"God, Isabel I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this before. We've never gotten sick. I mean, once, when Michael and I got drunk, but that passed. This is serious."  
  
"Is he going to die? Are WE going to die?"  
  
"WHAT!? No... no of course we're not going to die."  
  
"What about Maria? She saw him like this. She might know something. She might tell. She might tell Liz." Max looked down at Michael's pained, sweating face. He kept his face low and Isabel looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my God. You told her."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"YOU HAD TO!? You had to WHAT Max? Break a promise? Put us in danger?!"  
  
"SHE WON'T TELL!?"  
  
"How do you know!?"  
  
"I trust her!"  
  
"NO! NO MAX! We trust no one but ourselves... we never have and we never will. How could you?"  
  
"She's a doctor Isabel... maybe she can help him."  
  
"You didn't do it for him! You could care less about Michael! You did it for yourself! And don't lie and try to say it's not true!"  
  
"FINE! You wanna know the truth? I LOVE HER. I love her, Isabel." He looked into his sister's watery eyes and felt the load lift. It was out. He said it. Now, he just needed to get Elizabeth to believe it.  
  
"Don't worry yourself too much about it Isabel. She may never speak to me again. She thinks I'm lying to her. Not that I blame her. The I'm an alien story never worked for anyone else." He gathered his strength and headed back to Michael's bedside as he tried to find the cause. Slowly he passed his hand up and down his body making Michael levitate.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"You know what? Don't worry about this Isabel. Go to work. I've got it under control." Isabel gathered her purse and jacket and headed out the door, looking back at her brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was so scary Liz. You don't understand. He was a MESS!"  
  
"I don't understand?! If there is ANYONE who understands it's me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this must be tough on you. Max just didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd lie like that. I don't understand."  
  
"He loves you." Elizabeth looked up at Alex, an angry frustration in her eyes. He looked up from his palm pilot as Maria threw him his guitar.  
  
"Why don't you practice and shut up!" Her angry whisper made Elizabeth even more angry. She didn't need their pity.  
  
"I DON'T practice anymore. That was a high school thing."  
  
"Why would you say he loves me?" She sat down, her mind and heart finally defeated.  
  
"I've never seen anyone look at you that way before. It was intense... and it really was just... difficult to explain." Maria sat down, obviously tired of arguing herself.  
  
"I just... I love him, you know? And I can't understand why? I only just met him a couple of days ago. But his touch seems so... right. Like I've been waiting for him my whole life." She looked at her friends who were staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"I know. I know it sounds irrational and probably even stupid. But it hurts. It just really hurts." She felt Alex's arm around her and his soft whisper against her hair.  
  
"It's not irrational. It's not even stupid. Quite the contrary, to hear those romantic words coming from you is just... strange. You've always been so scared of love."  
  
"Well, Alex what is she going to do? I mean, Michael is like convulsing in weird sickness and Max is telling her he's an alien from 1947? Something is wrong with someone and someone is lying or something or someone or.... I'm confused!" Maria looked over and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"I guess it's just my luck. I meet the man of my dreams and he's insane." The five minute silence ends with Maria leaning against Alex and rubbing her head.  
  
"What if he's telling the truth?"  
  
"WHAT?" Elizabeth pushed herself away from him as she saw Maria hit him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch! I'm serious. I mean, who are we to assume there's no other life forms out there? Or to say that maybe he's got a reason for saying he's an alien. Or maybe the government DID lie to us all these years. Liz, how are you ever going to know unless you take a chance. You were mentioning... visions. Feelings like that, they're had to replace. You may never forgive yourself if you don't try this out." She sat in silence, thinking over Alex's words. She didn't want to give up on this. This feeling was something that was inexplicable.  
  
"I'm scared it just might be too late."  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"He's leaving for Washington tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit! GET ME HUNTER GREEN! IS THAT SO COMPLICATED!" Isabel hung up the phone and rubbed her head. She was getting a really bad headache.  
  
"Knock, knock." She looked up at the door and held her hands in fists. She was there alone. Had been all night. She'd called to check up on Max several times and found out that Michael was finally awake, but quite incoherent. They needed a doctor... and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt there was only one choice.  
  
"Alex?" She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at the tall man with a pair of jeans and two cups of coffee.  
  
"I figured I'd say hello. I was in the neighborhood and you had told me you worked here. Hope you don't mind. I brought you some coffee." He smiled at her, his smile so much like that of an adorable teenage boy. At this hour, even she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Mind? Please, I don't turn down free coffee." She took the cup and excused herself as she finished her phone conversation.  
  
"So HUNTER green. Please have the samples for me by noon today or I will take my business elsewhere." She hung up the phone and saw Alex leave the room and return with a big black case.  
  
"I've never seen you dressed casually."  
  
"You've only met me once."  
  
"That's true. Good point."  
  
"But you're right. I'm usually dressed up."  
  
"I feel like I've known you for so much longer." Isabel whispered and took a sip of her hot coffee before she realized it was missing an incredible amount of sugar and hot sauce.  
  
"That bad huh?" Alex laughed as he passed her several packs of sugar.  
  
"So tell me, why are you really here?" She looked up from her desk and he pulled out his guitar, which had been in the black case and began to strum some chords.  
  
"Looks like you spent the night."  
  
"Yea, I had a long day yesterday. I didn't know you were a musician."  
  
"I'm not. I'm a computer engineer. But I like to play my guitar. I use to be in a band with Maria... but our egos got to big and to preserve our friendship, we ditched the effort all together." He began to play an actual song and she looked up at him, a different expression in her eyes.  
  
"That's beautiful."  
  
"I'd been working on it for a while, but never had the inspiration to finish it. Until I met you..."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Maria wrote some beautiful lyrics. I combined it last night and it immediately reminded me of you. The way you walk, the way you move, the way you look into my eyes. The fear, the insecurity, the innocence. It's quite breathtaking." He set down his guitar and looked up into her suspicious eyes.  
  
"This is about Michael isn't it?"  
  
"Well, you tell me. I'm worried about him just as much as you are."  
  
"Why would you care? You barely know him."  
  
"I care because Liz cares. And I love Liz enough to care about anyone she cares for. Which of course brings me to my next point. Max and Liz." She looked up at the sound of her brother's name with Elizabeth's. As strange as it was, it sounded right. It sounded the way nothing else had when related to her brother. Unmistakably perfect. It gave her shivers down her spine to even think about it. Fate was not that kind to anyone. SHE knew.  
  
"Last I heard, Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with my brother."  
  
"Yea, well I wouldn't blame her. She falls in love with a man and he tells her he's an alien from the Roswell crash of 1947. It made me wonder too when she told me. But then I thought it over. I thought it over long and hard and I came to a conclusion. There is no doubt in my mind that Max loves her with his entire being. It was fate that brought them together that night at the hospital. Were it not for Max, she'd be dead. They've known each other for about a week tops. But in that week I've seen Liz's eyes sparkle in a way I thought was impossible. She was always a dreamer. A believer in true love. Until she started dating some stupid doctor at her job and he broke her heart when he cheated on her. So since then, she's barely stepped back into the dating scene. But Max just waltzed into her life and swept her off her feet on his little white horse. And I couldn't understand why he would break her so suddenly. Then it all made sense." He looked deeply into her dark brown eyes as she nervously twirled the loose strands of hair falling on her face. Her eyes held all the answers. He had felt it. Even as he had when he first met them. It was a strange connection between the six of them that was so strong it was undeniable.  
  
"What made sense?" Her voice was suddenly dry and she cursed herself for sounding so weak.  
  
"There was only one answer. He must have been telling the truth. Because why would he lie to the woman he loved most in the world. Why when he's gone completely out of his way to expose himself? To give up all he's worked his whole life hiding?"  
  
"How do you know this?" Isabel finally gathered her energy together and tried to control her emotions. But the fear lurked.  
  
"Because I do. And because I saw you in my dreams last night. It wasn't just that I was dreaming of you... but I was dreaming WITH you. And I remember waking up feeling like my head was throbbing. You were checking me out. Seeing how much I knew. Isabel... I'm not going to lie. This is weird. And besides it freaking me out... it really makes me question my place in life. But I have ONE thing on my mind right now. And that's Liz's future and happiness. Now I came here because I trust you and you are the only person who can help me. I don't want Liz to go through life wishing she had taken that chance. I just want her to be happy." She looked down and found he was holding her hand softly across her desk. He was leaning forward passionately fighting Elizabeth's case. His love and loyalty almost brought her to tears.  
  
"She's got a great friend on her hands." Isabel smiled weakly, her mind defeated. This man had basically read her life story in minutes. And the thing she feared the most was no longer so scary. He didn't run and hide or cower in disgust. On the contrary, he held her hand for dear life.  
  
"I'd like to be YOUR friend... if you'd let me." She nodded her head and sighed loudly.  
  
"Max is miserable without her. He was moping and fighting and could barely concentrate on helping Michael. We each have these special 'gifts', I guess you could call them. I, as you know, can walk into people's dreams. Michael has been known to be slightly telekenetic and likes to blow things up. It's more a personality trait. Max has always been less prone to use ANY of his powers. Being under constant surveillance by the FBI, he tried to keep his body as normal as possible. We fear that using our powers might change something in us."  
  
"Make you less human." She nodded and he sat back, finally understanding a bit more about the mystery of the three people who had catapaulted into his life.  
  
"The thing is... we've never gotten seriously ill before. We barely visit hospitals and if we get bruised badly, Max is usually there to heal us. But what Michael has is... new. And I'm scared to death Alex. We don't know what our life span is. We don't even know how similar we are to you. All we know is that we LOOK human. And we bleed and we breathe the way you do. But it's getting to the point that we can't help him alone. We need professional help or he may die."  
  
"I think I'm getting an idea."  
  
"Well, you better think quick. Max leaves tonight." 


	9. Change of Plans

Chapter 9:  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just stop asking questions. Let's get this show on the road!" Maria hit the gas and the car sped down the street. She only had about five minutes before Alex would be calling her to yell at her for being late. The plan was in motion. She had spoken to Alex that afternoon and her head still hurt from what he'd told her. It was too much too soon. But their time was running out and their actions would decide Liz's future. And Liz would NOT be an old maid. Not while Maria had blood in her body.  
  
"Maria!!! That light was RED."  
  
"Huh? Ah, so what? I'm blonde and can play off colorblind. Don't stress yourself out too much."  
  
"WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Someone needs your help."  
  
"MY help? Maria... I'm off duty tonight. Ok? I NEED a break." Elizabeth thought back to the phone call earlier that afternoon.  
  
Liz, please pick up. I called you at the hospital but they said you weren't working. I NEED to talk to you. PLEASE. Liz... I love you. I'm leaving tonight. I'm leaving and I want to at least say goodbye. Don't ignore me. Please just pick up the phone, I know you're there. Liz... I'm sor....  
  
The message had ended and she had been crying like a baby. She still felt like crying. She couldn't deal with people who were sick and dying while she herself felt like locking herself away.  
  
"Well, you're a doctor. Your job is to save lives. So SAVE them." They drove up to the front of the hospital and Elizabeth reluctantly got out of the car.  
  
"Go to room 212." She looked back at Maria in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
"I'll meet up with you later." She smiled and got back in the car, leaving Elizabeth alone. She walked into the ER, feeling like admitting herself to the psych hospital. She needed therapy. Her depression was making her want to jump tall buildings. She threw on a lab coat and walked straight to 212 without bothering to sign in. She wanted to know what this was all about.  
  
"Dr. Parker! I'm glad to see you. I really needed a doctor I could trust." Elizabeth stopped at the door and eyed the blonde woman sitting on the hospital bed suspiciously.  
  
"Ms. Evans...?"  
  
"Oh please, Isabel. Don't be so informal. We've met before."  
  
"How can I help you?" Elizabeth checked for a chart and saw none. Was this some sort of joke?  
  
"Well, I've been feeling really bad lately. Severe headaches, nausea, even chest pain. But I hate doctors. So I came to you. I figured knowing you would make it more... comfortable."  
  
"I assume I could help you out."  
  
"Great. Thank you." Elizabeth nodded, still amazingly confused and took out a notepad to record her findings. She clicked her pen as she began to write Isabel's name when she saw the bright lights of the x-ray board go on.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot to mention. I got these done. I wanted to show you. See if you saw any... irregularities." Elizabeth's head shot up as she stared from the x-ray board, to Isabel sitting innocently on the bed. The lights just flicked on. It's an electrical glitch. Things like that happen all the time.  
  
"What exactly am I looking at?" Elizabeth stared at the strange green shapes on the film.  
  
"What do you mean? You're looking at my blood sample, what else?" Elizabeth held her breath, trying not to laugh in absolute hysteria. She wasn't crazy. Isabel and Max were crazy. They BOTH must have previous medical records documenting mental disease.  
  
"Isabel, I'm sorry to inform you, but that's impossible. Blood cells are red and they're usually round and plump."  
  
"Oh. Well, that would be the case usually. But... we'll I'm not your normal patient." Isabel smiled and it almost frightened Elizabeth enought to run out. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?  
  
"Right. Umm... I need to... uh... get a drink." Elizabeth put down the pad and headed for the door when it slammed shut.  
  
"Uh uh. We need to talk. I'll get you the water." Isabel placed her hand on the bottle of iced tea she had and Elizabeth watched as the liquid swirled around inside and slowly went from brown to clear. Isabel looked down, shook her head as if satisfied and threw the bottle over to Elizabeth.  
  
"What... I mean... how?"  
  
"Everything he told you is true Liz." She looked up into the big angry brown eyes and felt her heart break. She could only imagine how difficult this was on her.  
  
"Oh, THAT'S why you're here. To justify his little alien story."  
  
"Drink the water."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Drink it." Elizabeth opened the top and sure enough, the taste of cold spring water filled her dried mouth.  
  
"Look... I don't know what kind of magic... witchcraft you've got going...."  
  
"Woah! Ok... umm, DON'T call me a witch. It gets ugly at that point. What I'm here to do is ask for your help. Michael is sick. VERY sick. And he might die. We need someone with professional training. Someone who can do all in their power and at least feel sure that they gave it their best. But we can't be exposed. It's too risky. You're the only person who can help us."  
  
"I may not be able to help him." Elizabeth's eyes softened and worry began to fill them. Genuine care and worry that made her heart yearn for Max's comfort.  
  
"But you could assure us that we did all we could. Liz please. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't desperately need you. I'm not one to grovel. And Max... Max needs you. All my life, I've been the only woman he's ever needed. Then he met you and I lost it. But I see how much he cares about you. How much he... loves you. You can't let him leave without at least telling him you believe him. You'll hate yourself for the rest of your life if you don't." Elizabeth saw Isabel's pleading eyes and finally saw a soul. The cold ice princess was gone and Isabel was shining through.  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"I'll get as may supplies as I can. I hope you have a ride. Mine ditched me." Isabel smiled and Elizabeth smiled back. She'd simply have to try her best to fix the situation she was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, it's nothing I've ever seen before. But, I think there's a way to help him. We have to keep him on constant liquids. He's sweating so much that he's constantly dehydrating. Keep him cool. I gave him some soft medication to see if it will remove his headache and sensitivity to light. I hope he doesn't react too strongly to it. But, he seems much better. Whatever Max was doing was working. It just... took a little longer than it should have."  
  
"So we need to get Max back to finish. Until then, we can keep Michael comfortable with liquids and ice and migraine medication?"  
  
"Yup." Elizabeth removed her gloves and rubbed her head exhausted. "I think he'll be ok Isabel." She smiled in triumph, even though she felt as if she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Thanks to you." They both looked down and saw Michael looking up at them. A faint smile on his face, his long hair sticking to his sides from sweat.  
  
"Michael! Oh God Michael!" Isabel ran to his side, her arms wrapped wildly around him.  
  
"Ok Iz... take it easy. I'm still fragile."  
  
"Fragile my behind. You are quite the heavy man to carry." Maria walked in, a bowl of soup steaming from the tray in her hands.  
  
"You need to eat or you're going to get bony. And bony men look wimpy."  
  
"Thanks for that description Maria." He smiled at her and Elizabeth caught the smile Maria shot back. Hm... there might have been something she missed there.  
  
"No problem chief." Maria placed the tray on his lap and winked as she handed him a small bell.  
  
"Don't get to used to it. And if you ring like a madman I'll shoot you myself." She turned on her heels and headed back out to the kitchen.  
  
"Dr. Parker?"  
  
"Liz, please."  
  
"Liz... I know this has been hard for you to deal with. But... despite it all... I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Elizabeth smiled knowingly and began to get up to gather her things.  
  
"It's almost seven o'clock." Michael leaned forward a bit to sip his soup.  
  
"Yes, you should go back to bed as soon as you're done eating."  
  
"Forget about me. I'm talking about you. Are you going to get Max or not?" Elizabeth froze in place at the sound of his name. Max. He was leaving her.  
  
"He's on his way to Washington. Besides, after the way I treated him, I doubt he'll ever want to see me again." She heard what sounded like a weak laugh and looked at Michael.  
  
"Liz, if the way he complained and cried last night is any indication, I assure you the man is in need of your company. Don't let him leave."  
  
"You'll hate yourself for it." Liz turned to the voice at the door and saw Alex.  
  
"You were in on this. You all were."  
  
"Well, someone had to help you. You were being ridiculous." Isabel held out her nails and blew on them.  
  
"I can't believe you guys."  
  
"Stop talking and go!" Maria walked in and pushed Elizabeth and Alex out into the hall. "You've got about twenty minutes. RUN!"  
  
"I'll drive." Alex grabbed the keys and he and Elizabeth went to get back the man of her dreams. 


	10. Twist of Fate

Chapter 10:  
  
"WHAT time is it?!"  
  
"We've got five minutes!"  
  
"Alex, we're gonna lose him!" The minute he stopped the car, Elizabeth opened the door and went flying towards the doors.  
  
"Liz, wait for me!"  
  
"HURRY UP!" She stopped in the fully populated room and looked around for the flight board.  
  
"It's already boarding!" She grabbed Alex's hand and began running in the direction of the arrows.  
  
"Liz... ah! Hold on...." They stopped in front of the boarding station as she watched the airplane take off through the window.  
  
"I'm too late...." She let go of Alex's hand and he could see the despair in her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz."  
  
"No... no! I won't let it end like this! I should've believed him. I should've... I don't know. I should've told him I loved him regardless." She wiped away her tears in anger and pulled out her change purse.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going after him." Alex stared at his friend to make sure she was serious, and not just losing her mind.  
  
"You CAN'T just go after this guy. You don't know where he lives, you don't know where he works, you can end up on the street over there."  
  
"I have some money saved up. I can stay in a hotel until I find him."  
  
"This is CRAZY. NO! I won't let you do this. You have to plan and prepare for things like this. You're acting like a nutcase. So stop and think! Be the rational Liz Parker I know."  
  
"Alex... I'm in love with an alien. He saved my life the day I met him and since then has swept me off my feet. NONE of that is rational! LOVE is NOT rational. So I don't have to be." He could feel his heart break for her and realized reagardless what he said, she wasn't going to listen.  
  
"Do you have the cash you need?"  
  
"No." She smiled shyly, obviously expecting him to pay.  
  
"Fine. But I better get the money back in a few weeks. This isn't lunch money you know!" Elizabeth smiled widely and threw herself on Alex to hug him with all her might. She ran to the desk and smiled at the startled attendant.  
  
"Hi! Can I get one ticket to the next flight out to Washington D.C.?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think she made it in time?"  
  
"I sure hope so." Michael sipped the soup and looked down at Isabel sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't know. It's been too long. I get the feeling that they missed him." Maria handed Michael some crackers and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Missed who?" The three heads looked over to the door and were faced with Max.  
  
"MAX!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check in on Michael. What else? Maria... it's nice to see you here. You really don't have to... I mean, only if you...."  
  
"Oh please Max. It's fine."  
  
"Have you spoken to Liz?"  
  
"LIZ!" Maria ran up and headed out the door to the phone.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Who knows... she's Maria. There can be a lot wrong with her." Michael laughed and Max stopped short, his eyes focused on him.  
  
"You're better."  
  
"Hmm... yes I am. Thanks to your little doctor lady."  
  
"Liz?" Max felt his heart fall into his stomach. What did Liz have anything to do with this?  
  
"Yup. She came and she helped me out. Made me feel a lot better. And now I got Maria feeding me... which is not bad either."  
  
"You're a real pig." Maria stood at the door, looking angrily at Michael.  
  
"Oh... I'm sick, so sick. Maria poo... get me something to drink."  
  
"Get it yourself. I'm not your maid."  
  
"Oh, but you'd look so good in that little French maid outfit!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" She picked up a pillow from the small recliner in the corner of the room and threw it at him, almost falling in his soup.  
  
"If this sh*t would've fallen on me...."  
  
"WHAT!? What would you do!"  
  
"You're such a pain in my frickin' a**."  
  
"Ok! Just stop it!" They looked at Isabel, her face absolutely grossed out as she stood up.  
  
"Isabel... what's going on? What happened? Why was Liz here? Where is she?"  
  
"Liz came because she was worried about Michael's health. I don't know where she is."  
  
"When she left here, she never went back to her apartment. I think she's gone on vacation or something. I don't know if she'll be back."  
  
"What?" Max turned to face Maria.  
  
"Yea. She asked for a transfer and I haven't seen her since she ran out on us." Max sat down and grabbed his face in his hands.  
  
"It's my fault. Maria... I'm sorry." Maria smiled, and turned quickly before he could see her face. This might just work better than they thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex waved goodbye to Elizabeth and smiled. He looked down at his ringing cell phone and picked it up with a smile.  
  
"HE'S HERE! HE NEVER LEFT!" He knew he recognized the insane pitch but couldn't quite make out the words.  
  
"Wait, what? Maria... slow down."  
  
"MAX IS HERE! Come on over!"  
  
"Wait, Max is... THERE." Alex pointed into the phone in shock and looked back out to the window where Elizabeth's plane was boarding.  
  
"YES! Tell Liz! She'll be psyched!"  
  
"Oh, I doubt that."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"SHE JUST BOARDED A PLANE TO D.C.!" Alex hung up the phone and ran to the gate.  
  
"Excuse me sir... I'm sorry, you can't go through here."  
  
"Wait... please. There's been a huge misunderstanding. My friend is on that plane. But she shouldn't be. She should be here. Oh God... forget it." He grabbed his cell phone and watched in horror as the plane took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi. Can I speak to Dr. Elizabeth Parker please?"  
  
"Detective Evans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi! This is Jennifer, the intern. We met on the night of you and Liz's first date."  
  
"Of course. How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks, you?"  
  
"Well, I've been quite a mess. Have you spoken to Liz? Have you seen her?"  
  
"I've been calling her house, and all I get are Alex and Maria. I tried her cell phone and that didn't work either. Please, Jennifer, if you know where she is.... I HAVE to speak with her."  
  
"Oh.... you don't know?"  
  
"Know? Know what?"  
  
"She quit. She isn't working here anymore. Last I heard she was gone. Moved out of her house and is out of the state. Something about needing room to think and be herself. She hasn't called me, but if I hear from her, I'll tell her to call you."  
  
"No... no, don't worry about it. Thanks."  
  
"Sure detective. I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem. I'll... uh... I'll talk to you later." Jennifer hung up the phone and smiled. He sounded as if he would cry. She reached for the address book on her desk and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. He just called. Took him longer than you thought, but he sounds desperate. I think you've broken his heart."  
  
"He'll be fine. Once he sees what I have in store for him."  
  
"Don't make him wait too long. He may choose to forget you."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT! I've done TOO much!"  
  
"So how's the job going?"  
  
"Well, I'm almost in. I've got great credentials and unmistakable connections. I think I'll be in by the end of the week."  
  
"I spoke to Maria, she said he'll be there by Friday."  
  
"So I'll see him by Monday."  
  
"Great. Keep in touch!"  
  
"I will. Thanks Jen."  
  
"No problem!" She hung up the phone and sighed loudly. What a love story. Strange as it were. 


End file.
